


Just Dance

by Universal_Appeal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, The rest of the gang as well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_Appeal/pseuds/Universal_Appeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke isn't much of a dancer, but a certain pirate queen is able to change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my contribution to Femslash Feburary. It probably won't seem like much but I just wanted to get this story out there. Please enjoy!

Hawke did not like to dance. 

Sure, she was able to sway back and forth with any tune, and, much like any other person who had had a few too many drinks, she was able to humiliate herself quite nicely. Any attempt at dance while under the influence usually ended with her looking like a druffalo with a limp. However, when it came to actual dancing, the kind where you're sober or are dancing with a partner, she'd rather get trapped in a cave full of spiders than participate in any kind of dance.

Maybe not a cave full of spiders, but the point still stands.

Dancing with Hawke always ends up with stubbed toes, or sprained ankles, and her mother's insistent need to drag her out to the Hightown parties did not help matters. She had tried many times to convince Leandra that her ability to dance was not good for anybody's health, but her pleas seemed to had fallen on deaf ears.

Tonight at the Hanged Man was no different.

The tavern was bustling with patrons, and music was blaring throughout the whole establishment. Feet stomped in time with the beat, and sailors and drunkards alike danced, drinks in hand, liquid sloshing out of their mugs as they moved. Hawke and her pack of misfits all sat crowded around a table playing Wicked Grace. Her leg bounced in time with the music as she glared at her cards, one hand clenched in her hair. Isabela sat next to the Champion, hand on the mage's thigh with a mischievous smirk on her face, and a pile of coin in front of her. Aveline sat across from them, a frown on her lips with her husband, Donnic, beside her. Merrill bounced happily along with the music as Varric, Fenris, and Anders grumbled to each other.

Isabela took one final sweep around the table and each player collectively groaned as she drew the Angel of Death, and showed off her winning hand. Hawke threw her cards at the table as the pirate scooped up her winnings. 

"I can't believe I lost ten sovereigns this whole game." The Champion said grumpily, crossing her arms as her leg continued to bounce. 

"I can." Aveline responded, rubbing her forehead. Donnic rubbed her shoulder lovingly.

"Cheer up, sweet thing!" A huge grin adorned Isabela's face as she pocketed her coin. "Maybe next time you could win it back!"

The Mage laughed." If I ever decide to play this blighted game again, maybe." She took a swig of her ale and grimaced, grumbling to herself.

"You know, Hawke, with Isabela around I'm surprised she didn't manage to cheat more out of you." Varric chuckled as he collected the tossed cards. 

"Hey!" The pirate exclaimed, managing to look only slightly offended. " I don't cheat! I simply have amazing luck." She defended, though it was clear she was not as innocent as she claimed. Her cat-like smirk gave her away.

"Luck." Anders scoffed." Is that what you're calling it now?" He jibed, crossing his arms.

"It could also be skill. Something you obviously don't have." The Rivaini pirate mocked, jiggling her coin pouch in front of the healer. The apostate could only scowl. 

The dwarf beside him snickered." Now, now, Isabela. Leave the poor man alone." Varric joked. Fenris smirked beside him. 

Anders huffed and stood." If you're done mocking me, I'm going to go now." He tried his best to look stern, but a small smile graced his tired face. Everyone chorused their goodbyes.

"I should take my leave as well." Fenris waved and left the tavern, trailing behind Anders.

The rest of the bunch chatted amongst themselves, drinking ale, when Merrill suddenly jumped from her seat and squealed in delight as the music became more upbeat.

"This music just makes me want to dance!" The elf bounced happily where she stood.

The pirate queen jumped from her own seat as well and grabbed the apostate's hands, leading her towards the mass of dancing men." Come on then, Kitten, let's dance!"

Both women danced and twirled together, laughing as they did. Aveline and Donnic quickly joined them, dancing together in time with the music.

The Champion stayed behind, a smile on her lips as she watched her friends dance. She twisted in her seat to face Varric, but the dwarf was nowhere to be seen. The Mage slightly deflated as she realized that she was alone. She reached to take another swig of her ale, but noticed that Varric's deck of cards still sat on the table. The Champion grabbed the deck instead and promptly began to stack the cards against each other. 

The Mage was just about to place the finishing touches on her house of cards when a warm body pressed up against her back, arms wrapping around her own. Hawke stiffened slightly, but relaxed when she realized the Rivaini pirate was behind her. 

"What are you doing here all by yourself, sweet thing?" The pirate asked, breathless, her warm breath puffing against the mages ear. 

The Champion grinned. "Can't you tell?" She asked, gesturing to her creation." I made a house of cards." 

The pirate hummed and plotted down next to the women, plucking the ale from the table and downing it in one swift gulp. "I can see that, you goose. I want to know why you're here, all by you're lonesome when you could be dancing with me?" Isabela asked, regaining her breath, and eyes bright.

The mage eyed the pirate warily, before Turing to face the mass of dancers. "I don't like to dance." She answered simply.

"Don't like to dance?" The pirate asked incredulously. "Then we have got to fix that!" 

Before Hawke could protest, she was hoisted up by the pirate and dragged into the hoard of dancing patrons. In one swift motion, Isabela had her right hand placed firmly on Hawke' waist, and clasped the mage's hand with her left.

"Isabela." The Champion huffed, as she tried to pull away." I don't dance." The pirate's grip only tightened.

"I beg to differ. I've seem you dance plenty of times! I saw you dance just today when we were fighting those bandits!" The pirate began to sway with the music, and the Champion followed. 

"That's different and you know it." The mage kept her eyes on the ground, making sure not to step on the pirates toes.

Isabela huffed, pulling the taller woman close against her forcing the mage to look into her eyes.  
"You don't watch your feet every time you fight, right?" 

"Of course not." The mage growled.

The pirate rolled her eyes. "Then why do it when you dance?" 

The Champion gave no response, choosing instead to watch the people around her. The pirate frowned and suddenly twirled the woman in her arms. The Mage squealed, grasping the pirate even tighter, cheeks burning red.

"What was that for?" Hawke whined.

"I'm trying to get you to dance, you tit." Isabela said as she dipped the taller woman, pulling her up just as quickly. "You can't just sway back and forth like you're afraid to step on some toes." The pirate began leading the taller woman around, the patrons surrounding them giving them room to move. "You've got to feel the music, and just let it flow through you. Like fighting!"

The mage, tired of being pulled around, stuck her foot out, and tripped the pirate. The Champion's hold on the shorter woman was the only thing stopping her from hitting the ground. 

The pirate reared up after regaining her footing, a wicked smile on her lips. "Now that's more like it." She said breathless. There was a sudden glint in her eyes that made the mage's heart beat pump a little faster.

In one quick motion, both women began to gallop around their small patch of floor, twirling and laughing as they danced. The music from beforehand increased in speed and volume and both women danced harder and faster. Soon enough, the entire tavern began to match their dancing energy.

The song drew to a close and the entirety of the Hanged Man roared with deafening applause. The pirate and mage leaned into each other, wrapping their arms around each other's sweaty forms. Smiles adorned their faces as they rested their foreheads together, breathing in each other's air.

"Well, Champion." Isabela whispered, breathless. "What do you think of dancing now?"

Hawke chuckled weakly. "It was a bit fun, now that I think about it." She replied gulping in air.

The pirate laughed and leaned in towards the other woman's ear. "Let's have some more fun then, shall we? There are other ways to dance, you know." She purred.

The Champion's grin only widened as she nodded her head like a mad woman. The Rivaini smirked triumphantly and led the dazed mage upstairs and into her room.

Maybe Hawke could learn to like dancing after all.


End file.
